


【授翻】差劲的品味（Impeccably Bad Taste）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Potions, amorentia au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Harry受够了Draco的抱怨，并在某日把迷情剂当作古龙水喷到了身上
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【授翻】差劲的品味（Impeccably Bad Taste）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impeccably Bad Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423541) by [OpeningMyEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

“梅林的胡子啊，Harry，虽然我们无法改变成为魔药课搭档的事实，但你好歹可以少喷点那恶心的古龙水。”

Harry狠狠地瞪了一眼Draco，没有回答，而是继续切着蝾螈尾巴，仿佛从来没有听见他斯莱特林搭档的说话。真的，他的抱怨完全没有道理，Harry的确喷了一些古龙水，但绝对没有像Draco的柑橘味洗发水那样做作。

Harry把尾巴扔进坩埚里，逆时针搅拌三次。他对自己很是佩服，直到锅里的东西变成了可怕的绿色黏液，开始四处飞溅滚烫的液体。

“操，你干了什么？”Malfoy大叫着躲闪起来。

“我按步骤来的！”Harry抗议，飞快地重读了一遍指示。“等一下，该死的，不，我是逆时针搅拌，这里写的是顺时针。”

Malfoy翻了个白眼：“相信格兰芬多能做好这种简单的事，哪怕是按步骤来。”他擦去唇下的汗珠，Harry真希望自己的眼睛没有看过去。

Harry迅速顺时针搅拌着药剂，试图挽回他的错误。过了一会儿，坩埚不再喷出冒热气的水珠，慢慢恢复成了紫色。

“一边去Malfoy，我已经控制住了，一切都好。”

“把你制造出的麻烦解决好没什么好夸耀的，Potter先生。”Snape特有的拖腔拖调声音突然响起。“格兰芬多扣十分。”

Malfoy的粉唇勾起，露出一丝得意的笑。

Harry叹了口气，他的运气就这样。

***

“他就是这么烦人，你们知道的！”Harry不停地嚷嚷，把手高高举起，然后无力地落到身侧，重重躺回他们卧着的草地上。

Hermione扬起眉毛：“是的，Harry，我们知道，你一直念叨着他，有多久了，Ron？”

Ron施出一个时间咒，在太阳光下眯起眼睛看了看，转向Harry：“二十分钟了，伙计，有点过分了。”

Hermione也哼了一声表示赞同：“这还是保守说法，Harry，你要么放弃对Malfoy的痴迷，要么做点什么。不管怎样，在你把自己逼疯前，最好早做打算。”

Harry用胳膊支起身子，看向她。

“做点什么？什么意思？给他下咒还是别的什么？”

Hermione摇了摇头，闭起眼睛：“是的，别的什么。”

***

“应该有淡淡的杏仁味。”Harry嘟哝着，在他们共同的坩埚上方嗅了嗅。“你闻到了吗？”

Malfoy翻了个白眼：“除了你那该死的古龙水，我什么也闻不到。怎么，你是用它来泡澡的吗？”

Harry咬紧牙关，试图压制住心中的怒火，地下教室很热，一定是这样，所有人都会感到烦躁。他不想打架，他的计划就是——尽可能无事发生地度过这一年。

“那是什么，檀香？”Draco问。Harry不想承认他是对的。

“不管是什么，Malfoy，专心在魔药上。”Harry转过身嘀咕，他能做到的。

“如果你没注意到，我正在努力。”

两人都俯身看向坩埚，深吸了几口气，沉默片刻。

“没有杏仁，只有檀香味。”Draco拖长着声音说，Harry咬着嘴唇，决心不理睬他。

***

“嘿，Hermione，你有一瓶迷情剂，对吗？”Harry问那位聪明的朋友，那天晚上，公共休息室里只有他和Hermione二人。

Hermione谨慎地看着他：“是的……你为什么想知道？”

“我在想你能给我一点吗？”Harry问，对着他朋友震惊的脸迅速补充，“不！不会用在任何人身上，我发誓！只是，嗯，这很难解释！但我真的需要一些，只要一点点，我保证。”

“一点剂量对人没有多大影响。”Hermione思忖着。

“是的，我知道，但就像我说的，我不打算那样用它。我不想让什么人爱上我，我只需要一滴，好吗，Hermione？”

Hermione看了他好一会儿：“只要你不打算给别人？”

“当然不会，你可以相信我。”

“那好吧，我去给你拿，我希望我还有得剩。”她厉声道。

Harry咧嘴一笑：“当然，它会跟原封不动一样。”

***

Harry在早餐桌旁坐下，努力憋笑。

“哇，Harry，你身上好香啊，那是什么？”Ginny问，凑了过来，深深地吸了口气。“就像……刚出炉的巧克力曲奇。”她感叹。

坐在她旁边的男朋友Neville皱起眉头：“不是，那更像是土壤、万物生长和复苏的味道，像春天。”

“别傻了，Neville。”Ron满嘴面包地嘟哝着，“他闻起来像薰衣草。”Ron凑近了点，压低声音：“伙计，你喷了Hermione的香水？”

Harry咬着嘴唇，强忍着不笑出来，看到Hermione的脸上露出了然的表情。“你把它当香水用了？”她隔着堆满食物的桌子用唇语问。Harry点点头，把手指点到唇上，无声地求她保密。Hermione忠实地点了点头。

Harry看了眼时间：“我得走了，第一堂课是魔药课。Snape早就盯上我了，我不能再迟到。”

他的朋友们点头表示理解，向他挥手告别。Harry离开的时候，听到Dean一个人的声音盖过所有人：“他身上是什么味道？”

***

Draco在上课前半分钟走进了地下教室。这一次，Harry等不及要他出现。

他们默默地熬制魔药。地下教室比平常要冷——魔药也在他们熬制的过程中变得越来越凉，Harry打了个寒颤，感激今天负责搅拌的人是Draco，他修长的手指握在无疑冻死人的长柄勺上。

Harry捣碎了七片玫瑰花瓣，把它们飘进冒泡的药剂里，闻到了随之而来的清香，他不由得想去招惹Draco。

“闻着很香，不是吗？”

“檀香？还行，虽然很明显你很喜欢。”Draco拖着腔调。

Harry一阵心悸，他等待着。

“我是说这药剂。”Harry几乎无法藏住声音里的颤抖。

“我知道你什么意思，Potter。可除了你身上那该死的古龙水，我闻不到别的味道。”

这次没错了，Harry身上有迷情剂，但Draco能闻到的只有……他。

Harry在脑子里想了一通，发现这合情合理。他怎么会没发现呢？也许，他就像他朋友说的那样迟钝。

Draco喜欢他。

Harry想了想，然后承认，他也喜欢他。

“Draco。”他说，看另一个男孩怔在原地。“Draco，我没有喷古龙水，我喷的是迷情剂。”

Draco转向他，眼里的恐惧显而易见，但在他来得及说些什么、在那个斯莱特林的脑袋想出任何借口前——可能颇有道理但绝对是废话。Harry一把抓住Draco的衬衫，把他拉向自己落下一个吻。

Draco倒吸了一口气，冰冷的手指缠进Harry那永远凌乱的头发。从那一刻起，一切都被湮没。他们什么也听不见，不论是同学们的惊呼，或是长柄勺掉在地上。都没有，Harry只能听见自己的心跳——急促而紊乱。Harry感觉Draco的手抓住了自己的头发，感受着自己后颈与他指尖相触的那片肌肤，还有那露出得意之色的嘴唇，正与自己的紧紧贴合。

当他意识到他在众人面前做了什么时，他退开来，大口地喘着粗气，脸涨得通红。

“Potter！”Snape怒吼一声，把Harry猛地拉回现实，他稍稍远离Draco。“格兰芬多扣五十分，为他严重扰乱课堂秩序。”

Draco握上Harry的手，捏了一下。

“还有Malfoy，”Snape走过他们的工作台时，继续说：“为他差劲的品味，斯莱特林扣十分。”


End file.
